puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Celebrate Eris
This event is being held by Guppyzra (Director) with the assistance of Feylind (Director's Aide). Celebrate Eris is a forum-based poetry event being held for fun in celebration of Eris, her many achievements and poetry- the gift she loves. Celebrate Eris is coordinated by the joint efforts of Guppyzra (the Director) and Feylind (the Director's Aide). Introduction Eris was one of the original six Ocean Masters hired alongside Artemis, Demeter, Hermes, Mnemosyne and Poseidon at the birth of Puzzle Pirates. Dressed in white, black and a crown iconic of her, Eris assisted players from her mythical vessel- the Apple of Discord. She also hosted an event on Midnight that was initially known as the Pirate Poetry Corner, later known as Eris' Piratey Poetry Corner and now known most affectionately as Eris' Poetry Corner. In many ways, Eris is our patron of poetry. On 23rd March 2005, Eris officially retired as an Ocean Master after just over a year of moderating the oceans. Admittedly, only the oldest players are likely to have known her; more recent players will only have heard of Eris and her legends. Although Eris is no longer an Ocean Master, she still appears from time to time to visit the community; she has not been forgotten. Celebrate Eris is being held for fun in celebration of Eris, her many achievements and poetry- the gift she loves. Task Entrants are required to write a sestina (greatly feared poetry form) about the original SIX Ocean Masters- Artemis, Demeter, Eris, Hermes, Mnemosyne and Poseidon. Information The sestina is an advanced poetry form. To be a sestina, a poem must fulfil the following requirements:quotelist*A sestina is a thirty-nine line poem composed of SIX sextain (SIX-line stanzas) and one tercet (three-line stanza). * The same set of SIX words ends the lines of each SIX-line stanza but in a different order each time. Number the words ending the first stanza's lines 123456. * The lines of the second stanza end with the words in the order 615243. * The thirds stanza uses a 364125 pattern, the fourth stanza uses a 532614 pattern, the fifth stanza uses a 451362 pattern, the sixth stanza uses a 246531 pattern. * The final stanza (three-line verse) uses all SIX ending words within the three lines: one at the end of each of the three lines and one within each of the three lines. There is no particular order you have to use. * Entrants' sestinas should be written in iambic pentamenter: each line is FIVE metrical feet with each foot containing an unstressed then a stressed syllable. To make a submission, entrants should send their entry via Private Message to the forum account "Deimy", with an appropriate subject line, e.g. Sestina Sadness. The deadline is 11:59:59PM game time on 23rd March 2010- the date that Eris retired 5 years ago. Advice The following is advice for entrants: * Write your sestina so that the repetition is not so obvious. As the same word ends two consecutive lines whilst in the transition between stanzas you should select your SIX words with care before you begin writing. Words with multiple meanings in different contexts can be very useful. * Judging is based 50% on form. It is therefore important that you try to write a perfect sestina. Don't be too concerned though if your poem does not fully match the form of a sestina. * You need to write about the SIX original Ocean Masters in your sestina that includes SIX sextains (SIX-line stanzas). You may like to consider dividing the SIX Ocean Masters so that each has one of the SIX stanzas or perhaps each has one of the SIX lines of each stanza. Alternatively, you may want to integrate the SIX of them more randomly if you feel it is more effective. Also note that you do not have to write a balanced amount about each of the SIX Ocean Masters. Prizes * Eris' Parrot Feather (Black) and Daisy with Card (Black) * Artemis Egg and Orchid with Card (Yellow) * Demeter Egg and Daisy with Card (Maroon) * Hermes Egg and Orchid with Card (Blue) * Mnemosyne Egg and Daisy with Card (White) * Poseidon Egg and Orchid with Card (Lemon) * Pair of Armour Furniture and Daisy with Card (Purple) * Small Dog and Orchid with Card (Grey) First place wins their first choice of prize from the prize list above. Second place wins their first choice unless it is already taken, in which case they receive their next available choice of prize. Third place also receives their first available choice of prize. Other prizes may be awarded depending on participation. A list of prizes in order of desirability should be included with your entry. If a list isn't included, the above order shall be assumed. Deadline and Judging Entries received after 11:59:59PM game time on 23rd March 2010 will be excluded from judging. Only entries sent to the forum account "Deimy" via Private Message will be judged. Judging is based 50% on form and 50% on content. The extent to which the given task is fulfilled will be considered in judging. The ability to express emotion to an excellent standard in your poem will be highly valued in judging. I reserve the right to annul any entries, even if they fulfil the given task, provided a concensus is reached between judges and I agreeing that it is justified and in the best interests of both entrants and events to do so- the reason for any annulment will be given upon request. The final results are final. Additional Notes * The intent is for Celebrate Eris to be more "light-hearted" than any of my past events so feel free to use the Event Thread as a discussion thread for all things relating to Eris- memories, experiences, stories, comments, etc... Share anything at all with us to fuel our celebrations. * If you have questions about the actual contest (Sestina Sadness), the Question and Answer Thread is a thread dedicated to answering such questions. * Important announcements about Sestina Sadness will be published on this page of YPPedia as well in the Event Thread. * After the deadline, all submitted poems will be posted to their own dedicated thread. Comments and discussion about these poems should be placed in that thread- when it exists. Useful Links Event Thread Question and Answer Thread Example Sestina The inspirational event- Sestina? Madness! Poems produced in Sestina? Madness! Tips and Tricks for Entering Events Sestina "How to Write a Sestina" on eHow Iambic pentameter Iamb Pentameter Ocean Master Artemis Demeter Eris Hermes Mnemosyne Poseidon Category:Forum events